


You've Lost Your Brother

by Faratiano



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Deleted Scenes, Drabble, F/M, Jacob's past, Missing Scene, Past Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faratiano/pseuds/Faratiano
Summary: What Queenie actually sees when she reads Jacob's mind at the rooftop.
Relationships: Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Fantastic Beasts Week 2019





	You've Lost Your Brother

**Author's Note:**

> My day 6 submission for #FBWeek2019!
> 
> One of many deleted scenes i wished it stays in the movies. It gives Jacob more depth to his character, and his chemistry with Queenie?? Top-notch. Ali and Dan did a very good job!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this drabble~

"I can't take you," said Queenie with a heavy heart. "Please let go of me, Jacob."

"Hey," Even in the midst of chaos, his voice remained gentle and soothing, "You’re the one that said I was one of youse . . . right?"

The feeling of Jacob's hand squeezing her arm, desperate not wanting her to go, then the doubts and fear she felt in his mind.. it saddened her even more. _Oh, of course you are one of us, Honey_. Queenie didn't say that to leave him behind, or make him feel useless. She just wants him to be safe from any more harm. Though it was clear he was also holding her back because he wanted the same thing.

"It's too dangerous…"

Their eyes met. _Then i should come with you. I don't want to lose you,_ She heard him. An unfamiliar warmth filled her chest. Queenie gently touched his cheek. The longer they gaze at each other, the more she sees him; He was worried about her, he was scared he wouldn't see her or Newt or Tina again. This obscurus thing wrecking the city and bringing chaos everywhere reminded him of his worst nightmare back in The Great War.

Flashes of images ran through Queenie. Unlike other people she'd read whose memories were shown rapidly and abstract, Jacob's was slower and careful, chronologically as if he was meant to show them to _her._

Queenie saw Jacob walking along a field, filled with rows and rows of bodies. Fallen soldiers. He was terrified, cold sweat all over him while he examined each corpse. Hoping he wouldn't see the face he'd been looking for.

_"Kowalski, here!!"_ _A young man standing by the fifth row cried._

_Jacob hastened towards the corpse the young man had been pointing at. He knelt down. It might be hard to identify the corpse because the dry blood and mud covering his face, but it didn't take Jacob seconds to recognize him. The tag around the corpse's neck also said it perfectly clear;_

_'Joseph Kowalski'_

The next image showed Queenie how Jacob wailed. Holding the corpse tightly. She sensed his guilt, his anguish, such tremendous pain that it brought tears out of her eyes.

"You lost your brother in the war.."

There was sadness hidden behind his warm gaze. Perhaps a little bit overwhelmed by how his thoughts were exposed, even if it was for less than five seconds. Jacob heaved a little sigh. He reached her hand on his cheek and brought it down, holding it in his own.

"Queenie, Honey. You gotta take me with you." This time, she sensed more determination.

_Which is why I want to be there for you, and Newt and Tina too. I can't let myself do nothin' while you guys are in danger, like what happened to my brother._

Another wave of warmth surged within Queenie's chest. She'd never been so touched by someone's thought other than her sister.

This man really does have the purest heart.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like it (though it's very very short)  
> Thank you for reading, everyone! I'd love to read what you think about this :D kudos are also very much appreciated!


End file.
